Fate Reaper
by Baba9Yaga
Summary: She was a tortured soul. She neither wanted the Holy Grail, nor she desired the Akasha. All she wanted... was someone to save her.


**Arrival**

* * *

__Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill!__

__Repeat five times.__

__But when each is filled, destroy it.__

__Heed my words.__

__My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny.__

__If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason,__

__Then answer me!__

__I hereby swear…__

__That I shall be all the good in the world.__

__That I shall defeat all the evil in the world.__

__You, Seven Heavens, shrouded by the three great words of power,__

__Come forth from the circle of the inhibition…__

__Guardian of the Scales!__

Massive amount of energy billowed forth and swiveled around as words full of power, belief, and desperation were uttered. Stale air was kicked around furiously, threatening to throw the occupants of the dark and dank basement to the ground. And all the while, the circle of magic used to enact the mystery glowed brightly in a vibrant display of multicolored light, its intensity growing with each passing second.

'This… I wasn't expecting this!' the oldest one in the basement, a decrepit, seemingly frail old man thought, not paying attention to the wind screaming at his face. He looked on as the energy building up upon the magic circle continued to skyrocket. 'I didn't expect this. But surely, a servant requiring this much prana to get summoned will most likely be one of the most powerful. Although…' his eyes narrowed down at his _granddaughter. _It looked like her body was convulsing from the strain of releasing this much prana at once. Any further observation was cut off though, when there was a massive spike of energy and in a blinding flash of light, a tall figure emerged.

And all of a sudden, the old worm found himself going down on his knees, gasping for breath, with sweat sprouting all over his body in rivulets.

'What a frightening aura!' Zouken's mind was reeling from the soul crushing pressure that was permeating the very air. 'He is certainly not Medusa,' he thought warily as he gathered himself as well as he could and took in the distinctly male figure of the summoned Servant. From the cloud of dust and smoke lingering around the newly summoned servant, the only things he could make out was spiky orange hair, and a huge pitch black blade strapped across his back. Unfortunately, the servant was not facing towards him, so he couldn't see more.

"Servant Reaper, I've come in response to your summons. I ask of you, are you my master?"

He heard the servant speak to his granddaughter making him frown. He was quite sure that he had made no modification to the grail system for summoning an unorthodox Servant. Nevertheless, he shakily stood up and pushed those line of thoughts away for now and decided to cut in before Sakura herself could answer. He had intended to tweak the Servant-Master bond so that his grandson Shinji, the sniveling boy passed out behind him could take position as an acting Master.

"Reaper," he called out, and in the next moment, tried his best to not flinch as the attention of the Servant was laid upon him. Despite his age, and the vast experience that came with it to stand up against all sorts of adverse situation, he couldn't help but shudder when he saw those baleful brown eyes. 'What sort of monstrosity has Sakura summoned?' he couldn't help but wonder. The power lurking behind those brown orbs, it was most disconcerting.

Composing his thoughts, he said, "Although my granddaughter will provide you prana, your master will be my grandson, Shinji." With this said, he slapped his failed legacy to wake him up and then picked him up by the scruff of his neck and placed him in front of the servant.

Sakura looked on resignedly as the servant she had just summoned a few moments ago scrutinized her _brother_, all the while trying to stay on her feet. Summoning him had easily been her toughest ordeal till date. Nothing came close. Not even her first acclimatization with Makiri family magic. It felt like her body was getting stabbed from hot knives inside out. Her nerves felt like they were on fire.

And yet, she stood. Enduring it all, not because she desired to get stronger with diligence, but because her _grandfather _had told her to do so.

"I refuse." She heard the Servant say. In normal circumstances, she might have been shocked by witnessing someone not complying with her grandfather's wish. However, her mind was too numb to respond to anything truly. So instead, she took in the appearance of the Servant she had summoned.

He was a tall male, wearing black shihakusho with two white shoulder plates crossing over his chest in X shape, with each shoulder plate having three sections adorned with red scales. Besides these, the most prominent thing about him was a massive pitch black Khyber knife like blade across his back, along with a smaller trench knife shaped blade hanging by the right side of his hip.

"It was not a _request, _Servant," Zouken tersely said.

"Whatever it was, you don't possess any authority over me. You're not my master," was the flippant answer.

The former Tohsaka felt the Makiri crest worm in her heart twist around in agitation. Her grandfather was not in a good mood. "I don't have time for this. Sakura!" he barked, "Give your command seals to Shi-

But he couldn't complete his sentence, courtesy of his false body getting bifurcated by Reaper in a motion so fast, they didn't even see him moving. Then not a second later, there was a blinding flash as a wave of black energy tinged with red outline washed over the divided body of the old Makiri head and annihilated him on the spot.

Behind the Servant, two sets of wide purple eyes watched in astonishment as their grandfather was seemingly destroyed in matter of seconds by blackest of flame like energy, one with barely suppressed hope and other with abject horror. And when the whirlwind of energy began to dissipate, the blue haired boy known as Shinji promptly fled the scene, screaming his head off all the way.

"So, Sakura was it?" Reaper then asked the only human left in the dank basement. But unfortunately for him, his Master was not able to answer as the events of the evening finally proved too much for her and she fainted and fell down to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: If you see anything familiar, it is because the majority of this chapter is copied from the Saber77kun's story - The Hero. I loved the premise of it, so interestingly, when I PMed the author to ask for his permission to take excerpts from his story, he told me that his story is discontinued and I can do whatever the hell I want. So, yay I guess.**

**So, the Ichigo in this story will be the end of the series Ichigo and these will be his stats. Note that I have not mentioned Class Skills and Personal Skills as they are yet to be finalized.**

**Name: **Ichigo Kurosaki

**Class: **Reaper

**Gender: **Male

**Strength: **A

**Endurance: **A+

**Agility: **A++

**Mana: **EX

**Luck: **B

**So yeah, Ichigo is kinda overpowered. But hey, Nasuverse is never about raw power, and more about technicalities. Otherwise Gilgamesh would have bitch-slapped all the mongrels in the universe. Especially that one faker with cheat code for an ability known as UBW. **

**Anyway, with this done with, I wish to know what you guys think about this. Please read and comment. **


End file.
